


Honey, Sugar, Butter, 2 Cups Flour

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crepe Date, Futaba being the lil creep she is, Honey I'm Home, Is it a date or not?, M/M, Self-Indulgent, bro date, flirtations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: They ate crepes like two bros.





	Honey, Sugar, Butter, 2 Cups Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just write this out so I can get it out of my head okay I know there's a lot of em ;_;  
> Lately I've been focusing on food and abs....hmmm....

The invitation to the small crepe shop was unplanned. Ann was busy and Haru was occupied with something else. Or that’s what Akechi told him anyways. It’s not like he needed a company whenever he visits the pastry shops littered all over Shibuya. Bros always eat crepes together, right? It’s a symbol of friendship. 

Akira found himself giddy over picking the right outfit for the day. It was spontaneous. Akechi only asked as a friend. It’s not a date. He probably needed to update his food blog, that’s why he goes there in the first place. Moreover, Akechi has a sweet tooth himself and Akira think that’s adorable. 

Stop. 

Okay. Akira took a deep breath, closed his eyes and grabbed the first shirt he could reach. It was a wide-collar, black and white striped shirt. Cool, Akechi could always enjoy crepe with a zebra. 

He demanded his brain to stop thinking for a moment and put it on. It was nice enough to get a shirt without Morgana’s fur on it. He paired it with skinny blue jeans that made his legs look nice. Leaving Morgana to sleep for the day, he shoved his wallet down his pocket and went to meet Akechi at the crossing. 

* * *

His mood was ruined. Almost. He tried to appear as poker faced as possible when Akechi arrived but the detective had sixth sense, apparently. 

“You smile looks tight, Kurusu-kun,” says him, tilting his head to the side. “Is something annoying you?” 

Akira preferred if no one poked at the matter anymore, but Akechi will bring it up constantly until he gets an answer. He’s stubborn that way. 

The raven looked away with a sigh. “In the subway journey to here, I was mistaken as a girl from behind, and got groped by this pervert.” The spot where he got violated still burned. How the fuck does that pervert mistook him for a girl? 

“That’s strange,” replied the brunette. “You don’t look remotely like a girl.” 

“ _Right?_ ” 

Akechi began to scan him up and down, multiple times. “If anything, you look super dashing today.” 

Akira blushed. _Did he just…_? “Uh, thanks.” Yeah, bros compliment each other on their outfit, it’s really no big deal. Get over it, Akira. “You look good too.” 

Honestly, those jeans and button-up shirt really looked good on Akechi; hugging his figure nicely, with that short sleeves, and his veins popping up on his sinewy hands OH MY GOD AKIRA HOLD YOUR GAY 

“Thanks,” said him, with a dainty smile. “Shall we go?” 

The raven nodded. They walked together to the promised crepe shop and ordered their preferences. Before he could pull out his wallet, Akechi already paid for the both of them and walked to the nearest bench, ignoring the stunned Akira behind him. 

A few seconds later, Akira joined him at the bench with a frown. He sat down beside him and asked, “Why did you pay? I have money.” 

“I asked you out today, it’s only fair I pay for the both of us.” With a crossed legs, he pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of the crepe in his hand. 

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap snap snap snap snapsnapsnapsnap 

“Oh my God, EAT THE FREAKING THING.” 

Akechi looked at him, dumbstruck. “But, I have to take pictures for my blog.” Akira huffed, went back to his crepe before Akechi called him. “Which one do you think looks good?” 

Akira’s finger swiped a few pictures with different hues and stickers that looked borderline girly, and to be fair, Akira does that too, just to annoy Ryuji and Futaba. He tried to look closer to the pictures. 

They all look the same, _what the fuck_. 

“This,” said him randomly, with bites of crepe and cream in his mouth. He held the phone out to Akechi and he nodded. 

“You just picked it out randomly, don’t you?” 

_Damn_. 

“Then why do you bother asking?” Akira smiled in amusement. He looked into the distance to prevent himself from looking at Akechi. 

“I just thought it’s worth a try.” With a push of a button, he locked the phone and put it in his pocket. “Just like how you love to tease me with _honey._ ” 

The crepe he was swallowing somehow shot back up, clogging his throat and nostrils. He coughed into his sleeves, his face turning red. After the cough died down, he spewed a few embarrassed chuckles. “Who doesn’t love to tease The Goro Akechi?” 

The look Akechi gave him made Akira reconsider his word choices. He wasn’t looking mad, it was as if Akechi was….challenged? “I see. You make a game out of flustering me.” He finally started biting into his crepe, oh my fucking God, it’s already cold by that time. “What do you say if I reflect the game back to you?” 

That smile on Akechi was making him uncomfortable. It’s sinister and cunning. He’s planning Akira’s suffering. “I don’t know if it will work. I rarely get flustered.” He hid his nervousness by taking another bite in his crepe. 

“Oh?” A thumb swiped from his lips to his cheek. Akira’s heart almost stopped. Akechi was wiping away the smeared cream on his face. He brought the thumb to his mouth and licked it. “My apologies. You got something on your face and I just have to do it.” 

Akira stopped eating entirely just to glance away; his face steaming red. 

“I remember you saying something about not getting flustered easily?” 

_Fuck you_. “Shut up.” 

The brunette let out a musically pleasing chuckle, it made Akira’s heart thrum louder. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Akechi trying to eat into his chocolate banana crepe, and suddenly he came up with an idea. His hand touched the underside of Akechi’s crepe and jerked it upwards, smearing half of Akechi’s face with chocolate icing. 

Akira made a run for his life after Akechi tried to counter. 

* * *

“Where were you this morning?” asked Ryuji when he dropped by Leblanc that evening. 

“I was with Akechi.” Akira threw another can of Coca Cola to the blond. 

“Wow, a date?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, popping open the can and drank from it. 

“Pssh, no.” Akira went back to his brewing coffee to turn off the burner. He took a mug from the counter behind him and poured some drink. “It was just two bros hanging out, ‘kay?” 

Akira thought it’s dangerous to snort with a fizzy beverage in your mouth, but somehow Ryuji did it anyway. He’ll see. That will burn his nostrils like all hell. 

“Two bros. Yeah.” The blond had the grace to continue snickering while chugging the free coke he milked from Leblanc. “If he sees you that way, sure dude.” 

“We do see each other that wa—“ 

Ryuji shoved his phone screen for Akira to read. He pushed up his glasses and read the group chat starting from Futaba and then to Akechi’s messages. 

**Futaba** : Akechiiiiii 

**Futaba** : “As proposed by Kurusu-kun, I will use this picture. The crepe shop near Aoyama-Itchome is worth checking out!” 

**Futaba** : ????????????? 

**Akechi** : I do not understand the question. Please use human language, Sakura-san. 

**Futaba** : you WENt on A Date wITH Ou r leADer?! 

“It’s not a date,” said Akira to Ryuji. 

“Uh uh. Keep reading, boy.” 

**Akechi** : Well, Ann was occupied, and so was Haru. I need somebody to eat crepes with. 

**Futaba** : u didnt answer my question. 

**Futaba** : was it a date or not?! 

**Akechi** : I suppose. I did dress up for the occasion and there was only the two of us. 

**Akechi** : We had fun :) 

**Futaba** : ????!!!!! 

**Ann** : *heavy breathing* 

**Futaba** : *loud sweating* 

Akira looked away from the screen with a blush. From the side, Ryuji was sitting cross-legged, cocky smirk on his face. The raven narrowed his eyes to the blond. 

“Told ya.” 

_Shut up_. “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion: It's a date. 
> 
> And Akechi asked him out on more dates after.


End file.
